Golden
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: -There was a girl. A beautiful girl in a white dress. A smile. The most wonderful smile that warmed my heart. Love. Something that made my own smile glow.- -His body sheltering mine, this was perfect.- Set After 'Shujin' & 'Kami Hikooki' RinLen


Disclaimer: …No.

* * *

_All I wanted…was to know your name…_

I opened my eyes, and what greeted me was eternal blue. What is this place?

I pushed myself up and turned and turned. There were no walls, no chains, no people. I couldn't see a single trace of the cold prison that was the closest thing to a shelter for me. This place was….it was beautiful.

A breeze swept by and the white fluff—_Are these clouds?_—on my feet swirled with it. The sun—Atleast, I _think_ it was the sun. There didn't seem to be any sign of the light's source, despite the fact that the sky was clear of anything.—shined on me with a warm, comforting glow.

I started to walk and my palm brushed my clothes. _Silk?_

I looked down. Unfamiliar cloth was draped on my body. When had I changed? And where did this come from? I was examining my robe—That's what this is, right?—when a thought suddenly shot in my head.

_Am I in heaven?_

I blinked. Heaven? Me? But…how did I die?

My eyebrows furrowed. I don't remember much.

…

…_There was…hunger…pain…hatred…_

Had I died of starvation? Probably.

But pain? Hatred? Why?

I bit my lip and scratched the back of my head. Frustration growled in the back of my mind. A tear slid down.

"Huh? …Why…why am I crying?" Even so, more tears fell, each faster than the last. They felt hot on my cheeks, cold on my hand. Why? My eyes started to sting and my throat was filled with a lump. The palm on my head curled and I pulled my hair.

Pain raked on my heart. I was hurt…I _am_ hurt. I…I don't understand. I gasped and I grabbed my heart. It hurts. Why does it hurt?! I was beginning to shake, everything was starting to get blurry. I couldn't see anything—couldn't _comprehend_ anything.

…There was a letter. A torn letter. I bit back a cry.

Then there was a paper plane…The letters….

I fell to my knees. The tears stung…the pain's clawing on my body. I screamed. I screamed as loud and as harsh as I could.

"_DAMMIT!!"_

There was a girl. A beautiful girl in a white dress. A smile. The most wonderful smile that warmed my heart. Love. Something that made my own smile glow.

I beat down on the ground, but it was hopeless. The clouds didn't hurt me, I wanted to bleed, I wanted to feel pain that didn't come from my heart. I wanted anything but this. Not this.

I hiccupped. "…I..love you…" The ached doubled.

--

I turned to the side. I don't know how long it's been since I first woke up to this place. Actually I haven't woken up at all after that, I've never felt tired. Or hungry. Or thirsty.

Maybe it's been five days, or five weeks, or five months. Hell, I don't care even if it's been five years. Time doesn't seem to be important to this place, it's always morning. Time isn't important to me, either.

I've cried a few times. Actually, I cry a lot. If I'm not crying, I just lie down and watch the clear sky.

I sigh and look up. I felt…blank.

Out of nowhere, something grazed my arm. I was sure it wasn't a cloud, and I sat up and looked at my left.

My eyes widened and a paper plane greeted me.

I couldn't breathe when I picked it up and read it. A sloppy _Hey_ greeted me with wet spots as decorations.

I looked up and tried to find where the letter came from. A lovely girl in a white dress watched me with bated tears.

x-x

_I want you to survive._

Something tickled my face and when I opened my eyes, I meet the gentle eyes of the sky.

I stand up and I immediately notice the dress draped on my body. I lift my foot and the puffs on the floor grazed on its palm.

_Am I dead?_ That thought echoes in my mind. I scan my surroundings. It seems….empty. Is this heaven?

I kneel down and I touch the clouds on the floor. It's beautiful. The sunlight clothed me with warmness. But it's lonely.

I bit my lip and I stopped a shudder. _Like that boy_.

I smiled sadly at the puffs. I hope….I hope that he's safe. I hope that…he's not hurt. He deserves to live, he deserves to become free.

My eyes trailed all over as I dragged on through this quiet place. It's silent, but not peaceful. I feel empty. Why isn't anyone here?

I stop as I hear a sigh. My eyes widened and I looked for the source. Someone's here? Where are they?

I turn around and my eyes, too frantic, looked everywhere. I bit back a gasp.

Lying down on the floor was a lone boy with brilliant yellow hair and sad, empty aqua eyes.

Tears started pouring down and my hands flew up to my mouth. He's here…He's really, _really_ here.

I felt disappointed with my denied wish, but happiness, relief, love rushed through a moment later. I wanted to run to him, but my legs wouldn't move. I tried to call for him, but I found no voice. The tears flew down faster.

I looked down at my feet. A paper and a pen were lying between them.

My eyes widened. I looked for any sign of people besides that young boy but found no one.

I bent down and began to write as rapidly as I could, a quiet thank you rang in my head. I folded it and threw it up in the air.

It landed on the ground quietly next to him. I held my breath as he picked it up and opened it with wide eyes. My own shut tight and I refused to open them. Water continued to slide down my face and I found it even harder to breathe. The wind I hadn't noticed sped up.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by warmth.

I opened my eyes and he pulled back with a teary smile. I chortled out a laugh and I brushed his tears away.

I still couldn't find my voice but it didn't matter anymore. He was here, and words weren't important.

I pulled him closer and I ducked my head between his neck and shoulder. My fists gripped tighter on his clothes as I sobbed into them. His sweet, sweet scent wafted to my nose and I couldn't ever be happier than now.

His hands combed my hair and I could hear his soft cries. He held me so gently I felt treasured. His body pressed against mine, this was perfect.

We stepped back and his face never seemed as beautiful as it was now. Tears continued to fall down our faces and his nose was painted red. His smile shone through his curled face and I couldn't help but place my palm on his cheek. He leaned in response and closed his orbs.

A small smile tugged on my lips and I sighed in happiness.

His eyes slowly opened and he gazed at me with tender love. I couldn't help but blush through my tears.

He pulled his face away from my hand and looked at me. "What's…your name?"

I blinked. A bright smile appeared in my face and I whispered, "Kagamine Rin."

…_One day, at one place, one of the prisoners fell in love with a girl outside the fence…._

…_One day, at one place, we communicated through paper airplanes…_

…

"_I love you."_

* * *

I swear I couldn't help it! It was too damn sad, especially when I watched Kami Hikooki (Paper Plane). I couldn't leave it like that, I swear I couldn't.

I am in. So. Love. With this pairing. I almost went crazy when I found out I was inlove with a _twincest_. Good thing, Vocaloid cleared it up that these two aren't really siblings, and _kagame_, which is part of their last name means mirror (or something like that…). So technically, they're like reflections of each other and just that. And, no, that doesn't mean they're only one person.

Anywho, I'm sorry if I totally failed on this fic. This was written for like, less than an hour, and I hardly _tried_ to make it really good. Soooo, yeah. Hope that atleast you liked this short piece.


End file.
